Kagome Haninozuka
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: M for safety. No Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

(Souta doesn't exist- neither does Hunny's little brother)

"I'm sorry, oka-master...please, _please,_ spare nii-san. He's ill of health, he won't be much use anymore, so-"

A hand struck her, and the raven girl faltered in her talk before continuing to babble,

"And my cousin, too! He has the same sickness as Nii-san, master! They are of no use to you! _Let me take their places!"_

Hunny awoke rapidly, breathing hard in the dark night. He looked around wildly, wheezing. Mori apparently heard the ruckus, for he opened the door and walked in silently. The smaller male looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Mori. You...too?"

He nodded, sitting down next to the small form of his cousin. The two had been accepted into the different branch of their family, away from their abusive mother. But neither had any memories of those years, ever since they were ten. One uninanimous thought ran through their minds:

_'Who did we leave behind?'_

One Kagome Higurashi walked through the well again, llimping from a wound she'd recieved from her 'best friend'- or so she tried to convinced herself-, InuYasha.

'_Lucky Sesshou-nii interfered this time, Higurashi,'_ She scolded herself. A small bundle wormed her way into her lap, out of her yellow confinement at last.

"Kirara?"

Kagome said, incredulously. Said neko purred, before preening herself.

"Sango let you come with me, then?"

Kagome said softly, scratching her kitten's ears.

"Kirara...I'm going to find my brother... but, before that...I have to say goodbye to everyone...but...I'l see Shippou and Sesshy-nii and Kouga-nii later, right?"

The neko purred once more, before jumping off of the well edge. Kagome jumped back in again.

_"What did you say, bitch?"_ InuYasha growled.

"I'm leaving, InuYasha. You can't stop me, so don't even try. Shippou, I want you to be a good fox, and to look for me in the future. Sesshy, please, take care of my kit, and Kouga, be good to everyone. Sango, Miroku, please have a good life together, I'll try to protect your kin."

The two blushed modestly, hugging her goodbye, before giving her weapons.

Sango gave her kunai and another hiraikotsu, this one black, while Miroku gave her a staff and sutras.

Sesshoumaru gave her a healing sword-not like his- which could be used multiple times on one person.

Kouga gave her a sword he took while out on a raid. It was sharp and the point so thin you could barely see it.

She jumped, the well sealing behind her.

Tamaki sprung around, cuddling Haruhi in his arms, who was muttering.

"We are off to another field trip, my children!"

"Where are we going, sempai?"

Haruhi asked wearily. Kyoya answered.

"To an old shrine, called the Sunset Shrine. It's an old Shinto shine that's been around for centuries. Owned by Higurashi Rai, deceased father, Higurashi Kun-Loon, mother,"

Hunny and Mori were feeling dizzy,

"And a Higurashi-"

"Kagome."

The two cousins finished with him, gripping their heads.

Everyone turned to look at them, but only, again, Kyoya spoke.

"You know her?"

"I-We..."

They glanced at each other.

"We don't remember..."

Mori said quietly. It was quiet until the twins spoke up,

"Hey, Tono?"

"YES, MY SONS?"

"Can we go now?"

Said blonde deflated quickly, then turned with more vigor.

"LET US DEPART!"

Kagome got out of the well, sighing. Sesshoumaru, her kit, and Kouga should be here soon... As she stepped out, she squinted into the sunlight, before walking into her 'home'.

"Master, I'm home," she said in a dull, tired voice.

Kun-Loon walked out, yanked on her daughter's hair, and dragged her small form into the shrine. A pained cry echoed throughout afterwards.

Kagome soon awoke after her beating. This one was severely harsh, for whatever reason, she didn't know. But she felt her powers weakening, until...

They snapped.

The seals on the two cousins at Ouran, who were in the garden, also broke, being placed by their younger relative. Hunny screamed shrilly, while Mori fell on his knees, gripping his head in pain.

Tears appeared at the end of their eyes, and neither heard the rest of their friends come up..

"Hunny, Mori! What's the matter?" Haruhi said, frightened a bit.

"Ka...Kago..me..." Hunny muttered, eyes tightly shut.

"It seems that this 'Kagome' is the same one mentioned earlier, also the cause for these headaches," Kyoya mused, not at all seeming shaken.

People were coming. She could sense them, two of them seemed familiar-

no.

Please, Kami, no, She prayed, Please let the seals be intact...

The door slid open, and she quickly put up an illusion, to make her look healthy.

Then, the two people she was looking for, along with some strange individuals, came in. Her brother, and her cousin...

There. There she was. Hunny stopped short, marvelling how she hadn't changed a bit. "Kagome..."

He breathed, eyes widening as she looked at him in both fright and recognition. The air around her seemed to waver a bit, bright blue eyes replaced with sad, weary, and wise ones. Her beautiful smile turned bitter, just only a quick second that barely anyone saw it, but they all did.

Hands trembling, she stood up a bit wobbly, walked over to them and bowed. Leaning near Hunny, she hissed,

"_What the __**fuck**__ are you doing here, Aniki-no-baka? I got you out just for you to trampeze back in?"_

He flinched, and Kyoya interceded.

"Excuse us," He said politely, "We came here for a shrine exhibit, the Shikkon No Tama?"

Kagome grew visibly pale once more, her illusion wavering but keeping intact.

"But of course," She said cooly, beckoning to the door, "Come this way."

They followed her into the backyard, where there was a beautiful, old fashion-seeming-flowers, and herbs.

"Here, I will tell the story of the Shikkon no Tama jewel. what do you know of it so far?" She said softly, so sadly, that even her illusion's aura became melancholic.

"Nothing, really. Just that a miko and a hanyou banded up together to defeat another hanyou." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "I would hope that this shrine has the information I need?"

Kagome laughed bitterly,

"I know the legend so well, it's like I almost lived it," She murmured, her small frame in a ball, staring out at the garden, randomly picking a few herbs here and there. Kagome began the story.

"Once upon a time, youkai ruled the lands of Japan, terrorizing villages and such. In orderto return peace, they set forth spiritually powerfully woman to destroy these evils, or so they were raised to believe.

An inu Taiyoukai by the name of InuTaisho, who was mated to a female Youkai, gave birth tohis first son, Sesshoumaru. His mate died later in life, and his father then mated a human woman, who died later also, shortly after giving birth to his second son, InuYasha. Sesshoumaru hated his half-brother, and grew cold and distant torwards everyone. InuYasha grew up to be a bastard, who fell in love with a miko."

She snorted, eyes deep in thought.

"The miko's name was Kikyo, who knew she needed to kill InuYasha, but could not bring herself to do so. They fell in love, through their lonliness alone." Kagome stopped for a bit, taking a breathe.

The girl in men's clothing took this chance to ask,

"Why was Kikyo lonely?"

Kagome laughed again, her bitterness leaving a foul taste in her mouth, especially after everyone seemed to flinch lightly at the sad undertone of it.

"Kikyo was a miko. Mikos where considered holy beings, or holy servants, by everyone. They were greatly respected by all."

A twin scratched his head.

"But..that still-"

"doesn't make any-"

**"Sense."**

She explained.

"Respect was nothing but fear," She said harshly, her fingers that had been playing with the grass so tenderly now gripped it, tearing the roots out of the ground.

"Fear leads to chaos. Mikos were persecuted by demons, so much more with Kikyo. She was the keeper of the Shikkon."

"The two lovers decided to wish upon the jewel, causing InuYasha to become human. But they were inturrupted by former thief Onigumo, who had also loved Kikyo, and, in his despair of not being able to get her to himself, fed his body to youkai, becoming a hanyou, a shapeshifting one.

He came the night before, disguised as Kikyo, and attacked him. InuYasha became enraged, and went off to steal the jewel.

While doing so, Naraku, under the guise of InuYasha this time, attacked Kikyo, giving her a mortal wound before fleeing. She died right after pinning her love to a tree, forever to sleep. She ordered her sister, Kaede, to burn the jewel with her body...but fifty years later..."

(I'm too lazy to type the rest. Suck it :D)

"And the group finally finished...their tasks..." Kagome said, after walking around and showing them the Goshinbuku, the well, and various other things, she felt faint from lack of food. Teetering on the top of the stairs, she would have fallen, had it not been for Mori.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked softly.

She nodded curtly.

Then, without any warning, promptly fainted.

Oh, did I mention that her illusion was giving out?

And that her mother decided to come home drunk, with another guy for some money?

"Kagome, getchur lazy asshh in the kichin..." her mother slurred.

Kagome stirred awake, standing up slowly. Her mother, enraged at the slow pace she was going, hit her again, causing her illusion to shatter.

Bruises of hand prints, scars, cuts, and even a slight fever appeared on her body as she fell backwards into the arms of a man with blonde hair.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki said softly, looking worridly at the girl Hunny and Mori seemed to be familiar with.

"On it." Kyoya replied, flipping open his phone.

Hunny glared at his mother, who was trying to recognize him.

"You...you're tha lil bichs Kagomay saved, aint cha?" Kun-Loon said again, pointing at Mori and him.

Hunny growled, his eyes flashing as she went on,

"She's ben nuthin' but useless. None of th' guys like her, don' know why they keep orderin' her.."

"What the fuck did you just say about my sister?" Hunny hissed, eyes dark and slitted.

Gasps were heard from the Host Club, but the three ignored them.

"You heard me! Non' the guys I bring home even pay for her now; justs takes her anyway, not even a tip! How'm I s'posed to pay bills?"

Mori grabbed his cousin's shoulders, shaking his head.

"Let me go, Mori. I'll kill that bitch!" He yelled, lunging at her.

His cousin, thank Kami, was unrelenting.

Squad cars sounded out with harsh, unforgiving wails, but still, Hunny struggled against his taller cousin. Finally, he fell limp in his arms, growling softly before turning towards Tamaki, who was giving Kagome to an Ootori doctor. He cut them off, taking her small frame in his arms, ignoring the protests of the medic nurse.

In the back of his mind, he thanked all things holy for his slight growth spurt. He was now about 5'3, luckily a few inches taller than his imouto, who was 4'8.

"Mori. Come on." Hunny said softly, hugging his precious bundle close, before turning away and walking.

Mori nodded, stopped, then motioned to the others to follow.

While walking, Hunny whispered to Mori.

"Why did you invite them?" He asked, finally reaching the car.

"They deserve an explaination, Mitsukini. You know that as well as I do." The tall male said solomnly.

Hunny sighed. Damn morals.

"You're right," He agreed.

Stirring awake in the car, Kagome heard voices. They were familiar, but just to be safe, she cracked one eye open. The movement went undetected, and she studied everyone in the car. A voice broke her out of thoughts.

"Hey," Said one male,

"She's," Added his double,

"Awake." They finished.

Everyone peered at her, worried. Especially Hunny and Mori.

Then it hit the miko. She was not where she wanted to be. Shippou, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga wouldn't be able to find her. Tears pricked her eyes, stinging.

"Kagome?" Hunny asked quietly, gently.

He reached out to touch her, but she smacked his hand away.

"Baka Aniki!" She whimpered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I got you out, you baka! And yet you came here anyways! Why? Why couldn't you just keep forgetting me? A-and now, not even they'll find me..."

Then she pointed to Mori, "And you Mori! I asked you to protect Hunny!"

He deflated, and she hesitated visibly, before stopping and hugging them both.

"I'm just glad you okay," She whispered brokenly, before turning towards her older brother.

"You grew," She smiled widely, a true one, and you could see the happiness through her warm blue eyes.

He beamed.

Haruhi cleared her throat softly, before asking a question;

"Uh, who're you?"

Kagome's head whipped up, eyes glazed over as she whispered a name.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said questionably.

The raven shook her head, grinning at the taller girl.

"So sorry, you reminded me of...an old friend. I'm Kagome, Hunny's younger sister and Mori's cousin."

Glancing around, she murmured, "Now how are they supposed to find me now?"

"Who will find you?" Tamaki said seriously.

"Ah? Oh...my- uh, other friends," She said quickly.

"Speaking of find," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "I can't find any information on you. Every time I do look up your name, it shows odd pictures. Do you know what it means?"

"Show it to me," She said, eyes shining brightly, a hopeful smile on her face.

Turning the laptop to her, he showed her the screen. On it, the same top Shippou used spun around in circles, Hiraikotsu was turned towards a Sutra with an angry mark while the Sutra was sweatdropping, a white puppy was crashed into the ground, prayer beads glowing, while the bow and arrows fumed, and a flame danced.

"No way," she said quietly.

"What?" The twins looked over at her.

"Looks like an old friend is covering my files with something. However, I need to see one more thing to prove it."

Grasping the screen, she typed the names in order: Shippou, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, herself, and Kirara.

Three figures appeared on screen live, startling her.

"Kagome!" Two greeted, the other 'hnned'.

"Wha-wha? How the hell did you three?" She shook her head, then remembered something.

"Aah! I left Kirara at the shrine! Can you go pick her up, and meet us at the-"

She turned her head at Hunny,

"Where do you two live now?"

"Haninozuka Residence."

"We're going to the Haninozuka Residence, can you bring her there?"

"Miko, are you being captured again?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at her adopted brother.

"Blegh! Sess, you're a butt-head."

Shippou and Kouga burst out laughing as she shut down the screen. Shakking her head, she smiled before returning the laptop to its owner.

"Who was that?" Mori asked.

"Some old-very old-" She snickered to herself, "Friends who haven't seen me in a very long time."

"Why did he call you miko?" Tamaki asked, growing puppy ears.

"Ah, you haven't figured it out yet? Maybe a demonstration of power?" She glowed eerily white, wounds healing quickly until they just looked red and angry, and the slight fever. In fact, it seemed to have grown while using her powers. She couldn't even fully heal herself, due to her weakness.

Then she pulled out a bauble from her neck, showing them.

"I'm the reincarnation I spoke of. I actually _did_ live through that time. I actually _did _get my soul taken from me mulitple times, and those three are from the legend. Shippou is my son-adopted, of course- and Kouga and Sesshoumaru are my brothers. I did a blood bond, so I'm an inu-ookami-kitsune-demon-miko. That's a mouthful.."

"How did you turn into a demon?" Hunny yelled.

Kagome placed her fingers in her ears, looking out the darkened window.

"We're here now!" She said happily, smiling with her eyes closed. Sure enough, the car slowed down.

"Hey, where do you go to school? I haven't been in years, but I'm pretty smart, so I wanna go~"

"Ouran Academy. I'll send the dress over later," Kyoya said, glasses glinting.

Stepping out of the car, Kagome braced herself, ignoring the strange looks from everyone. Everyone gave a surprised shout as she held out her arms, and a red blur ran into them, making her nearly lose her balance.

"'Kaa-san!" Shippou yelled joyously, hugging Kagome around the waist,

"It's been too long!"

Kouga strode up, hugging Kagome around the shoulders.

"It's been too long for us, runt."

"Hnn," Another voice agreed, this one more regal, defined.

"500 years, exactly, miko."

"Sesshoumaru! It's only been hours for me, though. Where's your fluff?"

Shippou snickered, sharing a knowing glance with Kouga. Sesshoumaru growled, baring a fang at them. Hearing the humans gasp, he stopped.

"Miko..."

"Re-lax, Fluffy. The one _barely_ taller than me is my older brother Hunny- or, Mitsukini, since I know you wouldn't use that name, anyways, the tall lug is Mori, my cousin, the-"

She stopped.

"I don't know the rest-"

The Taiyoukai sighed as she pouted,

"Of course you wouldn't, but I do. They are buisness associates of this Sesshoumaru. Kyoya Oootori, medical department, Tamaki Suoh, son of chairman of the school you'll be going to, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, mother designs Ayame's clothes, and...this Sesshoumaru does not recognize this girl." Sesshoumaru said.

Haruhi blinked her big, brown eyes.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, the poor student that goes to Ouran." She said bluntly; Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome's adoptive elder brother."

Shippou stopped hugging Kagome long enough to introduce himself, then went to play with his mother's hair.

Then Kouga introduced himself,

"I'm Kouga. Kagome used to be my wo-" But then, he got punched in the cheek by Kagome.

"Don't start this again!" She cried, blushing furiously as he laughed.

A cat mewed, and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kirara! There you are!" Said girl cooed, rubbing her head against the youkai.

Hunny sighed. "Kagome, Taisho-sama..s..I think you'd all better get inside to explain..."

After explaining what this was all about, Kagome was a smiles, looking beautiful, really. "So.. this is all true, Kagome?" Hunny said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Yup!" Kagome yawned, nodding.

"Kagome shall be our heirs, to all of our companies later, when she turns 21," Kouga said, eyes flashing excitedly, bouncing in his chair.

"But, so that no one underestimates _my_ Kaa-san, we've decided to ask you to disguise as a male student. So that no one takes advantage of it!" He nodded to himself, while Kagome squealed and hugged him.

"You're so cute, Shippou! I accept! Send the male uniform over soon! Oh- no, I wanna borrow one of Hunny's!"

Tamaki wailed at Kagome, "You cannot dress as a girl! A lovely, fair, beautiful flower such as you cannot dress as a male! No, this will not...do..."

"Please, Tama-kun! Pleeeease! I wanna join the Host club to be with Hunny-nii and Mori! Besides, Haru's a girl!"

Hikaru flashed a grin, before leaning over to whisper in her ear. Brightening, the miko looked up, eyes watery.

"Please...'tou-san?" She said in a whiny voice, sounding much like a hurt puppy.

Needless to say, she got her way.

Oh, yes, she got her way.

She always did.

The next day, Kagome woke at the sunrise- a habit she'd gained from her travels-, and began dressing.

Binding her chest, she put on the uniform, and looked in the mirror.

"Heellooo handsome!" She giggled to herself, adjusting her ponytail.

Her long eye lashes gave her a shota look, one that she thought she pulled off brilliantly by wearing one of Hunny's uniforms. The sleeves were slightly too long, so that when she put them down, towards her lap, they covered her hands. Her pants, just enough bagginess, couldn't cover tone legs that obviously had muscle. Swishing around Kagome smiled happily as her hair tickled her face.

"Kagome-chan! Are you ready yet? Mori is waiting!" Her elder brother yelled, opening her door rudely withou knocking.

"A-ah. Hai, nii-san! Coming!" The younger Haninozuka-Taisho chirped happily, grabbing her bag and leaving out the door, to a new school.

"Class, this is Kagome Haninozuka-Taisho-sama. Please treat him well." The teacher droned

Kagome smiled, before bowing.

"Hello! I'm Kagome Haninozuka-Taisho! Just call me Kagome, kay? I'm Hunny's little brother, haven't seen him in a long time! Un~ Oh! And I'm gonna be in the Host club too! Tou-san said so!"

The strange thing was, Kagome had actually taken to calling Tamaki 'Tou-san'. No one was really complaining,-certainly not Tamaki-because Hunny had told them that none of them grew up with a father figure.

"I hope we can be good friends!" Here, she bowed lowly, surprising the class with her humbleness.

"Any questions? No?" -everyone was much too shocked with their newest classmate to answer- "No? Alright, Kagome-kun, please choose a seat."

The small 'boy' looked around curiously, brightening up when he saw the twins and Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Karou! Hikaru!" She squealed, hugging Haruhi around her neck (since she was sitting down)

"Hello, Kagome," A twin said, ignoring their teacher as he droned on.

"Hi, Hikaru!"

The twins looked at her, startled she could tell them apart, before smiling and shaking their heads. This was sure to be an interesting class.

"And so, the Shikkon no Tama's guardian walked through with her 'demon friends' to fight Jakken..." The teacher aid, rolling his eyes. Kagome growled silently, eye twitching.

_'He's giving out false informa-shit! Caught!'_

"Kagome-san, if you are so knowledgable about the Shikkon that you have to make faces at me, please, enlighten us all."

"Well...for one, they were going to fight the hanyou's half brother, a full dog demon, not Jaken. Jaken was a...toad-thingy that was Sesshoumaru's servant."

The teacher spluttered for a minute, before the bell rang.

"C-class dismissed! Kagome, I want you to stay after class!"

The twins narrowed their eyes, and Haruhi simply blinked, "But sensei, we have club duties-"

"Not now, commoner!" He hissed, glaring.

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her out, waving to the oblivious Kagome, muttering about getting that teacher fired.

The door slammed shut, and the teacher spun around to face the youngest Taisho.

"You little wretch! Do you know how long it took me to get up here from a normal middle school?"

Grabbing her wrist harshly, he came close, too close for Kagome's comfort, and hissed.

"You could disapear, you know. Never come back."

Next he pulled on the supposedly male student's hair, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Stop, you fool! I can sue you, you know!"

"I control Fujioka's grade, and if you don't want anything to happen to him, you won't say a word."

Leveling his gaze to hers, he sneered. "You wouldn't want anything _bad_ to happen to him, now, would you? I know some very...bad people who wouldn't hesitate.."

Kagome stood still, eyes widening before she glared.

"How _dare _you? How _dare you?_ I'll-"

Thick, disgusting flavored lips covered hers, taking advantage of her shocked state. The raven shoved the teacher off, wiping her lips as bile rose.

(Host Club)

"Where's Kagome?" Hunny asked immediantly, noticing his sister wasn't with them.

"The teacher called her over to talk," Hikaru said quietly.

"I don't like it," Kaoru said worridly.

"It took us about ten minutes to walk here. Kagome should've caught up with us at one point," Haruhi pointed out, growing pale. The entire club raced out the door, even Kyoya.

"Where's your classroom?" Hunny shouted, dodging wide eyed students.

"Mitsukuni, it's over there," Mori pointed.

The elder brother of the damsel in distress kicked open the door.

"Kagome?" He yelled, spotting the teacher harassing her. A well aimed kick caused him to pass out.

Kagome was crying lightly, shaking. Her hand touched her lips before she ran out of the room, into the club room, and threw up in the bathroom there.

"O-oh God," she murmured, wiping her mouth and brushing her teeth. Apparently, the Host club was packed with everything, all of it new, too.

Stumbling out into the room, she heard sirens. Oh, those sounds told the story of her life, did they not? Sitting on the couch in the center, she wasn't surprised when the club members burst in, panting. Her brother hugged her fiercly, shaking from fury as she patted his hair and whispered soothing words to him.

"Shh...I'm f-fine, aniki. I'm fine..."

His buried face in her hair was his response.

After being checked up on by Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and Kouga and his _entire_ pack, _including_ the ookami's, Kagome was allowed to go back to school. She was happy, and showed it all throughout the walk.

"Ne, ne, Nii-san! Why are you walking so sloooowly?" Kagome asked teasingly, poking his slightly taller form.

"I am not, Kago-chan, and you know it!" Hunny whined playfully, grinning at Mori.

Suddenly the blonde raced off, laughing quietly.

"C'mon, Mori!" Kagome yelled, running after her brother. "Nii-san, you're a cheater! Cheater cheater cheater!"

The three started running up the stairs, Hunny reaching the top and disapearing from view. Kagome and Mori stopped for a few minutes, then ran faster to reach him. When Kagome got to the top, she was assaulted but two pairs of arms. And red-orange hair.

"Kaoru? Hikaru? Nani?"

"Kagome~!" They whined. "It was so boring without you!"

Tamaki had a rose in his hand, smiling sweetly at her.

"We missed you, so we decided to wait up for you!"

People had stopped to stare, cheering and crying with happiness-mainly the girls.

The young miko-youkai trembled, then a tear slipped out and she grinned, wiping it. "Heh," Was all she said. It was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after sleeping off a headache caused by sweets, Kagome decided to bring Kirara along to school. The tiny nekomata yawned on her shoulder, before climbing onto her head.

"Kagome, you're taking Kirara?" Hunny said, raising a brow.

"Un," Kagome said, nodding stubbornly.

Hunny and Mori looked at each other, brows raised.

Kagome sighed, looking around the empty hallway. "Hey..." She muttered softly, "Don't...don't they ever speak to us?"

Of course, she was reffering to the rest of the clan. Hunny and Mori glanced at each other, then shook their heads.

"Iie, they mainly ignore us. It's fine, though." Mori shrugged.

"Let's go to school!" Hunny said cheerfully, and Kagome smiled, sadly... "Hai!"

The walk to school was far, so Kagome asked if they'd like to ride Kirara.

"How?" Mori asked quietly, "Everyone would be able to see us."

Kagome winked, sticking a pointer finger up whilst grinning. "Nuh-uh! Not with my handy-dandy illusions!"

Both males paled, bracing themselves.

Okay, they were _not _ready for _that_. The frazzled cousins and Kagome stepped off of the fire nekomata, and Kirara transformed back. Hunny stumbled around in circles, dizzy swirls in his eyes. Mori lightly touched his forehead while shaking his head. Kagome skipped into her classroom, gleefully unaware of her male companions' symptoms.

She skipped up the stairs, then off to her classroom.

"Bye, nii-san! Bye, Mori!"

A boy in a younger grade popped in the door, a paper slip in his hand.

"Mitsukini-sempai? Takashi-sempai? Your brother-"

The two cousins were out of the door before the class could realize.

Reaching the room, the two burst inside, going unnoticed due to the fact Kagome was in rage.

Three girls, who would've been flung into the wall, were standing in front of her, trying to persuade her to let it drop. She wouldn't, but their presence helped.

She didn't even notice when the door opened, and three people burst in.

The teacher was currently out of the room, getting some papers. That's why the fight had burst out in the first place.

"What did you say about them?" She hissed, eyes growing red.

The student said cockily-Kagome noticed the stammer, "I was just wondering how you earn the favor of three business men, who have never even glanced in your direction about a month ago. Why _are_ they so familiar with you, Taisho? Could it be that all Taisho's...?"

That's it. She snarled, eyes _bright_ red, then slammed the boy into the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ disgrace those people, or that _name!_ You do not, could not, nor will you ever, grasp the true meaning behind that _name_! So much pain, suffering, blood shed over that damned name!"

The boy wheezed out, smirking that _smirk,_ and he had the _audacity_ to say, "_What suffering? _Hah! You've been rich your entire _life_!"

The comment struck Kagome in the heart, causing her to reel backwards a bit. Not because it was true, but because it could have happened.

She could have been rich, happy, all her life...

Instead, though...

"You're...wrong. You're _wrong!"_ She screamed, before punching him in the face, and running out of the door.

"Heh," He smirked, wiping blood from his face, "He was mad because he knows I'm right."

Hunny walked calmly over to him, offering a hand to help him up. The boy dismissed him, getting up himself. Hunny was indifference, until he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him up, his mouth near the boy's ear.

He whispered lowly, no one else could hear, but they saw the boy's reaction; eyes widened, face white, jaw slack.

"_And if you tell anyone else, I'll kill you and spit on your grave,"_ Hunny said, loud enough to be heard. He spun on his heel and walked away.

Mori had already gone to comfort his cousin.

A girl, later, was overheard talking to a friend.

"I'm pretty sure I heard the term _rape..."_

"Oh! Poor Kagome-kun..."

The boy's eyes snapped up, but he remained quiet. After all, he owed it to Taisho-san.

Kagome became reclusive once more, not meeting anyone's eyes or speaking, except short, choppy answers.

The club was worried about her, so they canceled their activities to go out on a vacation.

"What now?" Kaoru said.

"Another water place?" Hikaru added.

"An amusement park?" Hunny suggested.

Haruhi sighed, causing the others to glance in her direction. She looked up with a cute scowl.

"Kagome enjoys the outdoors, doesn't she? We should take her to a lake, next to a forest or something." Her eyes slanted, looking at the smirking Kyoya. "Right, Kyoya?"

"Exactly so, Haruhi."

_  
>"Kagome!" The twins called happily, waving to her with identical grins on their faces.<p>

Said girl looked up, eyes with huge bags, hair slightly mussed up, and her face looked disoriented.

"Hm?" She answered dully, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to a field trip with Tono and the others~"

"So get packed!"

"Okay..." She said quietly, looking up, and managing a smile for her favorite hosts.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Haruhi asked worridly.

"I'm just...tired, Haruhi." Kagome said, rubbing her eyes. "These bags will never go away."

"I'm sure they will in time," Kyoya said, before pointing to their cabin. "Kagome and Haruhi, cabin one. Mori and Hunny, cabin two. Kaoru and Hikaru, 3, while-"

"MOMMY AND DADDY SLEEP TOGETHER!" Tamaki said excitedly, "It'll be just like a sleepover!"

Everyone stared, until Kagome burst out into a fit of giggles, laughing until her sides ached.

Tamaki grinned at Kyoya, who slyly winked back.

Kagome, unbeknownst to them, could _smell_ the attraction in the air. _Litterally._


	3. Chapter 3

The voice screamed at her, causing her to make a high-pitched whimper. She began to flail when hands touched her, desperately trying to get them _off._

"Kagome!" Haruhi whispered urgently, shoving the girl awake.

"Huh?" Kagome woke up, eyes wide in terror. She raised her hands to her throat, gasping. "I'm okay, Haruhi. Really."

"You're sure?"

"Of course," Kagome replied cooly, sitting up.

"Well...we're going swimming, so get ready!"

Kagome looked up, then buried her face in her hands.

"Shit."

Haruhi wore the same bathing suit, not allowing the twins to lure her into another.

Kagome wore a swimsuit that had a tank top and shorts, camoflauged color. She stretched, yawning, and yelped as Haruhi pushed her into the water, landing on her knees in water, that, now came to her waist.

"Haruhi- th-the w-water's-s c-co-old!" Kagome chuckled, splashing her friend.

"Hey!"

Everyone watched as the two fought in the water, giggling and laughing as Haruhi slipped on a slimy rock.

"Oh, _yuck._" The brunett exclaimed, looking at the amount of moss on her feet.

"Gross!"

"Aren't the others going to join us?"

"I don't know," Haruhi shrugged, scooping water into her hands and splashing the nearest person. "Are you guys coming, or what?"

"Did someone pack stuff for some s'mores?" Haruhi asked.

Kagome picked through her bag. "Yup."

"S'mores?" Tamaki said curiously.

"What's that?" The twins piped up curiously.

Hunny and Mori looked at each other, confused, before glancing at their relative.

"S'mores?" Mori said dully.

"Is that a type of commoner drug?" Kyoya said, his notebook opened slightly.

Haruhi and Kagome looked at each other, then burst out giggling.

"Dr-Dr-_Drug?"_ Kagome gasped, laughing so hard.

After explaining what s'mores were and how they were not at all lethal, the commoners watched in amusement at the sight of the _brilliant, beautiful, rich_ host club members failed to mash three indredients together.

"Should we help them?" Kagome leaned over to whisper to her friend.

They watched for a bit, before Haruhi shook her head. "Nah.

"Okay."

The two sat in silence, watching, in amusement, as Tono began screaming when he roasted the chocolate.

"Why is he _surprised _that it's melting?


	4. Chapter 4

"So, we're going home tommorow?" Kagome asked Tamaki, a bit disappointed, as she didn't get to push her Nii-san into the lake yet.

"Yes, I am afraid so, dear daughter!"

"But...Tou-san..." Kagome whined. "I wanted to dump water on Nii-san...!"

Tamaki's chin trembled, before hugging the girl tightly, squealing. "You're so cute! I'll ask mommy to fix something up, daughter of mine!"

"Thank you, Tou-san!"

When the limo arrived, Kyoya smirked at Kagome, causing her to grin.

Hunny was _really _tired, and just wanted to go home, curl up with a piece of cake and Usa-chan, and fall asleep. Maybe curling up next to Kagome while she read...

The list went on and on, making him grow dull with the task of thinking. _How_ he'd survive for 3 days without cake, he'd _never_ know. But, anything for family...

Wait, what was that look Kyoya sent his little sister?

He winked at her.

_He winked at her._

Oh, shit was going to go _down._

Wait, Kagome was grinning back..? Were they plotting? Kagome had gotten everyone with one of her pranks; Haruhi, she tricked into going to the bathroom alone, and jumped out to scare her. Tamaki, she had pranked by telling him Haruhi was already dressed in the morning- which she was _not._ Hikaru and Kaoru had been chasing her when she side stepped, causing them to step in some muck...at least, that's what everyone hoped for...Hell, she'd even got Mori and _Kyoya._ Mori, she had stumped with the s'mores, causing him to turn pink. Kyoya, she'd stolen his glasses, and then proceeded to draw the words 'Ma' on one frame, 'ma', on the other. In the end, Tamaki had gotten blamed for it, and Kagome upped the prank by convincing Tamaki that he'd done it in his sleep.

No one knew, except for her elder brother, of the pranks Kagome had done during the three day camping trip, they all thought that they were wierd coincidences...

Kagome Haninozuka-Taishou was planning something...

_Something sinister._

_(Where do you think Hunny should get soaked? Locations, times, and certain details are welcome!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Upon exiting the car, Kagome tried to run up the stairs, only to be grabbed by her big brother. "Oh, no you don't! I want to know-"  
>SPLASH!<br>"What you've been...up to..."  
>Kagome shook her head, making her short bangs spray water around. "Kyoyaaa..." She whined, glaring at the offending male.<br>"Really guys? Kyoya-sempai, you could have had them avoid me, at least!" Haruhi facepalmed.  
>"Hm..." Kyoya hummed, as if he was just concidering that for the first time. "I could have..."<br>"Never mind."  
>"I might have some clothes that fit you, Haruhi!" Kagome chirped from Hunny's one armed grasp.<br>"Great." Haruhi blinked as a jacket was placed over her shoulders. "Hm?"  
>"You'll get a cold!" Tamaki said sincerely. Haruhi watched him, cheeks lightly blushing.<br>Kagome sucked in air, before having Mori's hand clamped over almost her entire face. "Mmmrri!"  
>He let go. "Mori!"<br>"No cat calls," He chastised, flicking her forehead.  
>"Mean!"<p>

"Kagome, these clothes... They're not too formal?" Haruhi flicked out the sleeve of the informal kimono she had on.  
>"Hm? Oh, no! I was actually worried you'd think we were too expensive." Kagome was wearing a miniature version of Haruhi's, twirling around.<br>"No, I think I'm far past that stage by now..." Haruhi hummed, fiddling with the obi.  
>"Here, I'll help you tie it-Mori taught me!"<br>"Haru, I'm done!"

Hunny was sitting near a fireplace, which had just been lit to dry out his hair. Everyone was relaxing or sleeping on an actual bed in their guestrooms, so he decided to nap in front of the fire.  
>And think.<br>Now, keep in mind, Hunny shouldn't be left to his own devices, much less his own mind. He turns...strange.  
>Depressed, one might say.<br>Sadistic, another may add.  
>Either one was not desirable from Mitsukini Haninozuka.<br>He thought back to the words he had screamed that night.  
>Let me go, Mori, I'll kill that bitch!<br>He had to wonder, now, his eyes half closed, would he have done it? The image of his little sister, broken, battered, abused and raped appeared in front of his eyes, causing his grip on Usa-chan to tighten.  
>Yes.<br>No longer able to sleep, he stood up and went to find his younger sister, only to discover that she had fallen asleep in the same bed as Haruhi, the two clasping hands and smiling. He let out a small chuckle, content that she was no longer plagued by night terrors as often as she had been. She deserved that much...  
>Quietly, he slipped Usa-chan beneath Kagome's scarred arms, then stood back and studied the scene.<br>It looked right.  
>Walking back to the sofa he was taking a siesta upon, he hummed a small tune, smiling.<br>Laying down, another sight was formed behind his eyelids. Kagome, sleeping peacefully.  
>Sleep claimed him without any trouble.<p>

(Sorry if it's wrong; I don't have internet)  
>"Kagome, Kagome.<br>Kago no naka ga tori wa.  
>Itsu, itsu, deyaaru,<br>Yoake no ban ni  
>Tsuru to kame to subete<br>Ushiro no shoumen daare..."  
>The familiar notes of the song filled Kagome's eardrums as she slept, and a smile crept upon her face.<br>When Kagome was little, Hunny or Mori (depending on who was sick) sang that to her as a lullabye.  
>When ten year old Kagome was found sobbing with her kimono torn, Hunny or Mori always held her until the cries turned to whimpers.<br>"I don't know who I am anymore.."  
>"You're Kagome. You're a trapped bird; but one day, we'll all be free."<br>Her smile grew, and a tear slipped down her face as her eyes opened a bit, gleaming in the moonlight.  
>"We got out of the cage." She whispered into the night.<br>Her eyes closed, and sleep claimed her without any trouble.  
>Owari<p> 


End file.
